pencildj12_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadette
Toadette is a fictional character in the Super Mario universe. Her real name is Kinopiko Button, with Toadette as her nickname. She resembles a pink humanoid mushroom creature with a dress, a vest, shoes and pigtails with blue bows. She is currently voiced by Samantha Kelly. Biography Toadette is known to be cheery, upbeat, and girly. She is also sweet and kind, although she can be stubborn and is more assertive than Toad. She also enjoys music and can play a variety of instruments. In "A shy kid at heart", she is referenced to being good at music ever since she was little, hinting at her being a child prodigy. She is very defensive of those she cares about, as shown in "Luigi x Toadette" when she gets mad at Daisy for breaking Luigi's heart despite being happy he was available. Toadette also dumped Ruben because he accidentally insulted Toad. Comic appearances A shy kid at heart Toadette, known as Kinopiko in this comic, only appears for the last few pages, where it is shown that Kinopio misses her not being at his school, and he later expresses sadness when he reveals she's going to be (supposedly) moving out of town. Toadette is also very sad that she is leaving Toad. When she realises she is not leaving town but rather going to Toad's school instead, she and Toad both express relief and joy, before she apologises for her mistake. Toad forgives her easily as he is too happy to see her again. She is very tiny in this comic as well as a music lover from a young age. New Super Mario Bros. Wii She didn't appear physically but she was apparently kidnapped by Larry Koopa and his minions, according to Toadsworth. Luigi x Toadette Toadette struggles with her romantic feelings towards Luigi in this comic. Here, she is also shown to be childish and a little ditzy as well as kinda shy. She is also defensive of Luigi and feels sorry for him when he breaks up with Daisy, although she cheered about it on impulse. Eventually, she confesses in the form of a cheek kiss. Then, she and Luigi announce their relationship on Facebook. The Rais In this comic, Toadette is dating Ruben since it takes place before Luigi x Toadette. She seems oblivious to Toad's depression and lonliness throughout the comic, though she barely appears except for a few pages. She hangs out with Ruben and the other Toad brothers rather than with Toad. Besties Toadette has a minor role in this comic, only appearing near the end at Peach's sleepover. She is curious as to why Peach is playing as Daisy. Then later, she becomes sleepy and falls asleep, though she wakes up again to take a photo of Peach and Daisy. This comic also takes place after Toadette and Ruben broke up. A Super Mario Christmas Carol While Toadette doesn't appear in this comic, her and Luigi's adopted daughter Rose appears at the end. Nontundi Toadette is shown to be more mature in this comic than in previous works, acting as kind of a leader among the gang. She is determined to find Toad when he is kidnapped, showing she cares for her best friend. She also shows dislike for Linguine, as well as still being in love with Luigi. Two years have also passed from her and Luigi first getting together, but no mention of a wedding or proposal is seen. She sees Luigi as Linguine for a brief moment and faints, before waking up in her sweet boyfriend's arms and feeling much better. Waluigi x Daisy Toadette is happy for Daisy and Waluigi getting married, and is also glad that Daisy is (supposedly) over Luigi. When Daisy becomes upset at still having feelings for Luigi, she feels compassion for Daisy and remembers having mood swings at her own wedding with Luigi. She also forgives Luigi easily when he reveals that Daisy kissed him on the cheek because she trusts him not to cheat on her which he never would. Toadette and Luigi's adopted daughter Rose also has a major role here. Relationships Family The identity of Toadette's parents and whether she has siblings is currently unknown. However, she sees her male friends as brotherly figures. Five years into the future, Toadette is shown to be married to Luigi with an adopted daughter named Rosetta. Toadette of course loved her daughter, but isn't afraid to snap at her when she causes trouble or mischief. Friends Toadette's best friend is Toad, and they have been best friends since they were toddlers. Toadette calls him her "brother from another mother" while he calls her his "sister from another mister". However, Toad felt a bit left out when Toadette, along with his brothers, decide to hang out with Ruben. They also live together, though their relationship is completely platonic. In "Toad's Depression", Toadette cares for Toad and despises the Toad Hate Club. Toadette is also friends with Yvan, Wolley, Jaden and Roxo. She sees them all like brothers, although Yvan has a secret crush on her. Wolley is particular sees her as an older sister figure, referring to her as "Onee chan", which she finds endearing. Her other friends include Mario, Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, and Birdo, all of whom she met on her second day of Kindergarten. She was also friends with Wario and Waluigi for a while before they became meaner. Daisy has a bit of a rivalry with Toadette, though it is mainly onesided on Daisy's side. Romance Toadette is more likely to get crushes than her male friends, having had at least 3 love interests in her life. Her first boyfriend was Ruben, whom she dated in their senior year of high school; all the way until the Star Festival during Super Mario Galaxy. For the longest time she disliked him because he hurt her feelings unintentionally. They eventually made up around the time of Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, but they remained only friends. During this time, she had a crush on Mario at one point, although she never acted on her feelings due to her loyalty to Ruben. A while after breaking up with Ruben, she found herself attracted to Luigi, but sad that he was dating Daisy. They eventually hooked up, and they are now a happily dating couple. Category:Super Mario characters